


Master and Mistress

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/M, loosely based off Mashima twitter drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Master and Mistress

The new maid jumped as a particularly loud thump echoed from overhead. She tightened her hands on her feather duster and held it to her chest as if protecting it. "Why is it the weekends here are the noisiest?"

"You've been here almost a month, Bessie, you haven't figured it out yet?" Mary smirked, adjusting her cap. "The Master and Mistress have; shall we say, a healthy and vigorous appetite."

"For making noise?" Bessie looked up, expecting to see dust fall from the ceiling as another thump sounded.

"They're making something." Laughing, Mary beckoned to the other maid. "If they weren't so rich they'd be weird instead of eccentric." She plopped herself down on a settee and patted the spot beside her. "Remember the confidentiality clause you had to sign before being hired?"

She looked down the long hallway, left and right. Bessie relaxed once she saw they were the only servants in that area of the mansion. "I was ready to agree to anything to get paid this much."

"It's because they have money to burn. She's an author that commands six figure advances on her manuscripts and he's..." Mary struggled to think of a polite way to phrase her idea. "He was impoverished gentry, some sort of lower nobility."

 

Natsu frowned, "lower nobility? Igneel was King over all! It's just that over the centuries I had to pretend to be my own descendant. And I have lots of money, I just don't believe in paying taxes."

Lucy crooked her finger at her husband, "Natsu! Stop eavesdropping on the help and get over here!"

 

Bessie nodded, "I knew that from what I read in the gossip magazines." She leaned forward and checked again for any errant co-workers. "Liz from the kitchen calls him the bottomless pit right to his face."

"That's nothing!" Mary giggled, "I saw him devour a dozen roasted chickens in one sitting. I call him the monster."

"The Master is cute. Even with pink hair and in spite of his appetite and gross manners. They make an attractive couple."

 

Natsu stood still. He'd begun to be flattered at Bessie's words and smiled. She continued her character assassination. His lips drooped and Lucy's rose into a mischievous grin.

 

"But still eccentric," Mary warmed up to her favourite topic of gossip. "When I was new at this job, I forgot about not being allowed near the private wing." She let her voice drop and smiled as her companion leaned closer. "I saw them cosplaying."

"That's not that big a deal," Bessie scoffed, "all my boyfriends seem to have a maid cosplay fetish."

 

"See! Next weekend I want you to dress up in that uniform I got for you." Natsu perked up and gloated. "It's a perfect normal-type request. Oh, and I'm gonna buy you a cheer-leader outfit too."

Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "We'll talk about that later. Right now we're in the middle of something." She paused, lips pressing together as she considered her words. "Or did you want to forget about it?"

Natsu shook his head. "No! Um, where were we?"

Lucy flipped pages of her manuscript, running a finger across several lines before stopping. "We just struggled in the corridor and I'm about to submit to your advances."

A smug grin pasted itself to her husband's face. "Damn right you are."

 

"There's cosplay," Mary sniggered. "And then there's acting on a whole new level where you don't break character."

Intrigued, the other maid let her duster drop. "Tell me more!"

"The Master was wearing a cape and fangs. Chasing the Mistress all around the hallway just outside their bed chamber." Mary fanned herself, "he grabbed her and started ripping at her bodice."

"And then what?"

"And then I ran the hell out of there!" Mary smirked, "I could tell they were about to do the mommy and daddy dance."

"So that's why we're don't have to clean the family quarters at all and signed waivers?"

"Yup." Mary stood up and sauntered back to where they'd stopped cleaning. Another loud thump made the paintings on the walls tremble. "It's like clockwork - every weekend they're running around chasing each other in costumes."

 

Lucy pushed a stack of books over and snapped her fingers. "Focus!"

Natsu had stopped responding to Lucy's verbal cues. Immobile, he listened to the maids gossiping. "But I wanna know what else they think we're doing!" His pout cleared up into a wide grin. He ran his tongue over his teeth, paying extra attention to his fangs. "This isn't a costume." Shaking his head he furled his cape over his shoulder and gave his wife a come hither look.

Batting her lashes, the blonde simpered. "Oh no, the big bad vampire has me cornered!" She took a step backwards. When her legs hit the side of their bed, she sat down with a bounce. "Kya!"

"There is no escape!" Natsu advanced, his hands grabbing onto Lucy's shoulders. He pushed the straps of her dress down, leering at her heaving bosom. "I must taste of your lips and flesh - you are mine."

Playing coy, Lucy turned her head away. "Oh what am I to do?"

"Submit fair maiden and your pleasure will be my only concern." Natsu growled. He bent forward and breathed into an ear. "All night long I'll play your body. Wondrous music shall pour from your lips." Natsu placed moist kisses on his wife's neck, allowing his tongue to drag down to her collar bone.

Lucy panted, her hands clutching fistfuls of the bedcover. Head lolling back, she surrendered any pretence of 'fighting' her 'captor'. "Take me, I'm yours."

A wicked grin lit up Natsu's face. "Then I will restrain myself no longer."

Lucy shivered. Her husband speaking in a rasping tone always got her even more excited.

Natsu moved his hands to Lucy's waist and threw her into the middle of the large bed. He divested himself of his cape, dropping it at his feet before launching himself to join Lucy. He hovered overtop his lover, knees on either side of her hips. "I'm going to lose myself in you."

Lucy had only a split second before Natsu kissed her. He coaxed her lips open and ate her sighs of pleasure. His warmth pressing against her body made her writhe. Clothed contact was not enough, she needed to touch his bare skin. Lucy clutched fistfuls of the front of Natsu's shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying.

His answering growl made her simmering coil of desire pulse. Natsu shrugged out of his ruined garment and flung it to the corner of the room. His hips bucked, his arousal pressing against layers of skirt.

"The dress has gotta go," Natsu gasped. "I'll buy you a dozen new ones."

"Wha-?"

Rising to his knees, Natsu grabbed hold of the bodice and pulled. Riiiiiiip. He smirked. Lucy scooted backwards and lifted her hips, helping, shimmying out of the remains. Together they kicked it out of the way.

"No panties?"

"So?" Lucy grinned, "you'd only rip those too." She reached out and ran a single finger down the middle of Natsu's chest, stopping at his navel. "Those pants have got to go." She hooked fingers into his belt and slipped her hand into the waist band as he gasped. Natsu struggled to unlatch the length of leather as his wife groped him. After an intolerable moment of struggle, he managed to unlatch his belt and then force his zipper down.

Lucy helped strip him of his trousers, giggling as he cursed. Fumbling in desperation, they pushed them down and off. The pants joined the bits of clothing debris on the floor. The couple were finally bare. Lucy eyed his erect member - just waiting for her. She licked her lips. Natsu loved the attention his wife paid his cock and Lucy loved the feel of his satin skin over rigid hardness. With a wink and saucy smile, Natsu rolled onto his back. He angled his hips up and whined.

Not needing any further invitation, Lucy crawled over and fastened her mouth on his cock. Bit by teasing bit, she slid her lips down. Lucy hummed, loving his answering gasp. The vibrations thrilled him and he wound his fingers into blonde tresses.

Up went her talented mouth. Tonguing all around the crown of his dick, Lucy rotated her neck and moaned. Giving pleasure fed her desire for more. Applying suction, she pulled a harsh grunt from her husband. She repeated her actions. Natsu thrust his hips. Long minutes passed as she ministered to his ecstasy.

Lucy let go of Natsu's cock, a thin string of saliva connecting them. She used the pad of her thumb to wipe her mouth and gave a low-lidded look to her lover. "I want to ride you."

Natsu nodded. Lucy gripped the tip of his cock, smearing it with her fluids then feeding it to her pussy, impaling herself. He watched her sink slowly on his erection. Hips began to wriggle as she accepted his girth and strove to find the spot inside of herself that would send her soul soaring.

"Hng, ahhh!" Lucy crooned as she rose up and down. Her large breasts tipped with taut nipples bounced in syncopation with her cries. The calloused fingers of Natsu gripped her hips and guided her faster up and down on his length. Natsu had his eyes screwed shut, the bliss almost excruciating for him. Legs trembling, his heels dug into the bed.

In a frenzy; he thrust up as his wife bore down, pressing his fingers so hard into her waist he feared she'd bear bruises for weeks. Natsu panted, he was close. Nirvana was in his grasp - controlling Lucy at her hips, Natsu bucked up. Her feminine muscles gripped his cock tighter. He cursed, fearing completion before Lucy reached her own.

Natsu snaked a hand between their bodies delving into Lucy's folds. Finding her engorged pearl he rubbed relentlessly until she went into paroxysms. Lucy screamed inchoate sounds as she surrendered to passion. Her muscles tightened on Natsu's cock, milking his essence. He shouted his release, a powerful bellow of almost pain.

Time seemed to shrink and wrap itself tight. Afterglow settled over the two lovers, their breaths slowing as the disengaged then rolled to snuggle in each other's arms. Natsu patted Lucy's hair. He sighed, "that was good but I can do better."

"I might not survive better," Lucy weakly shook her head. "Tell me you're joking."

"Nope." Natsu wound a strand of golden hair around a finger and sniffed it. 'You know I ain't done until I bite you."

Lucy smiled, eyes glowing with an unholy passion. "Then I'll bite you." She smiled, showing off the elongated tips of her own canines. "I 'play' vampire to your human next."


End file.
